


Which Mcfugger Thot This Was a Good Mcfuggin Idea || Chat Fic ||

by cintrixity



Category: unOrdinary (Webcomic)
Genre: Arlo is a sugar daddy, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Issues, Everybody is depressed, Everyone Is Gay, Eye Trauma, Isen wants blyke to step on him, Mommy Issues, Multi, Need Brain Bleach, Social anxiety is something we're blessed with, We support arson here, arlo: the biggest simp of all, chug absinthe when things go south, coffee and alcohol solves our problems, everybody is whipped for remi, everyday we stray further and further away from god, holy shit am I gay, is the author okay, john's braincells are slowly dying from the amount of hair gel he uses, lmao im laughing through the ✨pain✨, people issues, support the clouthouse, the newspaper room is actually a cult, this should be rated M, we don't condone underage drinking, we're edgy depressed teens, wellston is fucked, why'd you do my boi john like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cintrixity/pseuds/cintrixity
Summary: WARNING: Elaine enjoys arson and she can squat 150 lbsA chat full of over powered prestigious academy kids, who have nothing better to do then cause destruction, drink, regret their decisions and then do it all over again.Whalecum to my unordinary chatfic :)
Relationships: Arlo & John Doe (unOrdinary), Blyke & Isen (unOrdinary), Blyke & Remi (unOrdinary), Elaine & Arlo (unOrdinary), Elaine & Remi (unOrdinary), Elaine & Seraphina (unOrdinary), John Doe & Seraphina (unOrdinary)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	1. testing the waters ig (disclaimers)

So uh, hey ig :pp

I have this book published in wattpad under the same title if you prefer wattpad :pp

Basically, I was convinced by ppl that AO3 is superior to wattpad, so here I am. I'll be posting chapter hopefully regularly ?? I think ://

***

Now, a disclaimer. I do not own the unordinary webtoon, plot or characters. All of this belongs to the author uru-chan. :))

***

Now a couple of side notes.

First off, there will be times where I will go off of the story line, and times when I will add a bit of my own.

Secondly, there will be mild language and some inappropriate scenes. I don't write smut, but I do add some, uh weird personalities and there will be cussing. You have been warned !

Thirdly, I completely got this idea off of @americanaa_exotica and @staidforsooth who each wrote their own chatfics and inspired me to write my own. Hopefully i can be at least half as good as theirs :))

Fourthly, I'm a very inconsistent author, if i can even call myself that. It honestly depends on my mood and how motivated I am. I do have another fanficiton, Fiery which is also based off of the unordinary universe, so I'll try and work on it also. Keep in mind, I'm a high school student that is slightly struggling in school, so If i need to take a break and focus on my schoolwork please dont be upset!!

If you have any complaints or issues, please dm me!

I hope you guys enjoy this chatfic :))


	2. ｡.:*☆untitled chat "fuck go back before its too late"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isen is a dumbass, Arlo has a stick up his ass and Remi vibrates from happiness. 
> 
> Whalecum to chapter 1 :))
> 
> PS. John has mommy issues but we all knew that

_**Isen has added Blyke to untitled chat** _

_**Isen has added Seraphina to untitled chat  
** _

_**Isen has added Elaine to untitled chat  
** _

_**Isen has added Arlo to untitled chat** _

**_Isen has added John to untitled chat_ ** _**  
** _

**_Isen has added Remi to untitled chat_ ** **_  
_ **

Blyke: I feel like you want something bad to happen

Isen: 😎🆒

Blyke: But no matter what I support you broski :')

Isen: goddamn ily bro:')

Elaine: lmao gaaay

Seraphina: fr

Isen: but peepee tho

Seraphina: uh

John: uh

_Elaine has changed untitled chat name to Which Mcfugger thot this was a good mcfuggin idea_

Arlo: 

Arlo:

Arlo: Stop wasting my time.

**_Arlo has left the chat_ **

**_Isen has added Arlo to chat_ **

**_Isen has updated chat settings_ **

Seraphina: and he still has a stick up his ass ://

Elaine: ^^

Isen: kinda spicy tho ;)c

Elaine: stfu you eat sushi with ketchup because you think its spicy you dont get to talk abt spicy

Remi: I'm sorry what

Seraphina: what the fuck

Isen: 

Isen: anywho

Isen: TRY AND LEAVE NOW

Isen: GUes WHAT

Isen: YOU CAn'T

Isen: >:DD

Arlo: ...

Blyke: good one broski

Blyke: you're so smart

Elaine: No hes not

John: he really isnt 

Seraphina: never met a dumber hoe

Arlo: I use him purely because he's an idiot.

Remi: I'm sorry Blyke but quit lying to your husband

Blyke:

Blyke: he has a praise kink im sorry

Isen: AHAHH WHAT LMAOP AYEHAHND POOGERS SJHFJ SHHHH DELERTE WIPE

Elaine: I didn't need to know that fam

Seraphina: eYE-

John: please don't talk about isen's trauma developed kinks in here

John: it's not ok-

Elaine: ^^

Seraphina: ^^

Remi: ^^

Remi: but yall

Remi: I'm vibrating from happiness :D

Remi: Now all of us can be friends !!

Elaine: oh 

Blyke: @ vibrating 

Isen: congratulaions, you played yourself

John: I- whos gonna tell her

Arlo: You better keep your mouth shut cripple.

Seraphina: John.

Serapine: shut your trap

john: make me daddy ;0

Seraphina: oh gods no

Elaine: i'm too sober for this shit

John: o h y e a h

Seraphina: did you just-

John: .....o h y e a h

Seraphina: I can feel a migraine coming

John: ;( i'm sorry

John: to you only

Elaine: i feel like a victim inside another one of isen's bad ideas

Seraphina: honestly tho

Blyke: stfu my broski never has bad ideas

Seraphina: y'all seeing this shit?? Blyke's a born liar

Blyke: i admit i was a compulsive liar as a kid asdhfDF hEEHEe

John: lmao

Elaine: no bad ideas??

Elaine: three words.

Elaine: Seraphina's

Elaine: purple

Isen: OKOK WE GET IT

Blyke: ^^

Blyke: non need to expose us fam **:D**

Elaine: >:))

John: :00

John: Elaine keep going

Isen: nO

Isen: it was a good night

Isen: buT ELAINE NI

Isen: ELAINE SHUt

John: no. try and stop me.

Blyle: Square up hoe

Seraphina: wtf deal with some1 your own size

John: >:0 triangle down mF

Remi: :000

Remi: oh my god 11!1!!!!

Remi: I know what yall are talking about-

Blyke: YEs. IT WAS A PRANk. A PRACTICAL JOKE.

Seraphina:I dont regret much but this was just,, purely nasty

Seraphina: I was drunk as hell

Seraphina: what happens in the boys dorm room stAys in the boys dorm room

John: woAh

John: sera youre cheating?? :'(

Seraphina: I'd never cheat on my flappy bird partner

Blyke: you just got friendzoned

Isen: being friendzoned kind of turns me on

John: :000 uwu,and stfu hoe

Elaine: LMFAOO

Isen: mmM call me hoe again im close

John: thats disgusting. don't tell me what to do you human cheeto.

Isen: :00 hold me broski ;((

Seraphina: ha gaay.

Arlo: ^^

Blyke: that's a lil weird broski. even for me.

Remi: ahahs not yall with the BDE coming throuuugh

Seraphina: im sorry what

Seraphina: you're not wrong, but uh sweaty do you know what that means

Remi: yea. it means youre chonkers

Seraphina: Idk what that means but sure we'll go with that

John: Am i the only one who's slightly interested in what Blyke and Isen took from Sera??

Elaine: yes.

Remi: yes.

Arlo: Yes.

John: alrighty then. my mom always told me i was special 😪💅💅

Isen: you don't have one???

Arlo: lmao tough

Seraphina: stfu arlo you grew up with a dysfunctional family too so you can't talk

John: first off, Arlo uwu we were made for each other :333

Seraphina: hem hem

John: ily too <33

Blyke: ily bro 

Isen: ily too bro

Elaine: ... so uh

Arlo: no.

Elaine: alrighty.

John: second of all, howd you find that out?? give me your source. I just want to talk I swear :))

Isen: oh shi

Isen: forget i said anything!!

Isen: I have a report i need to give to Cecile!!

Isen: goobye!

Seraphina: poosi

Blyke: stFU my man isn't a poosi

Arlo: yes, he is

John: he IS. get tf back here you cheeto fuck

John: I SAID GET BACK HERE

John: yall really died eh??

John: okay but tbh

John: my mommy issues make me spicy

Elaine: just stop

John: **:D**

***

A couple of over powered, immature, hormonal prestigious academy kids with abilities that would make Mr. Flying Bison jealous. All in one chat. What could go wrong, right?

***

Here it is. The intro to my chatfic :)) theres more to come :D


	3. ｡.:*☆ the one with the closeted koreaboo "ew"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remi gets exposed, and everyone is whipped for each other.

9:00 am

***

Blyke: GUSY

Blyke: I doNT THINK ISEN IS OK

Remi: :0

Seraphina: Did John get him??

Elaine: I'd pay to see that

Seraphina: same.

Remi: I bet 3 cookies John would win

Seraphina: bet

Blyle: nO

Blyke: stop placing bets on my bro

Blyke: WE WERE CUdD

Seraphina: uh

Blyke: ahem _hanging out_

Blyke: aND HE WENT TO GET BOBA

Elaine: my gaydar is going off 

Remi: same >:00

Seraphina: i don't need a gaydar to sense they shit those two emit

John: it is 9am

John: pls shut

Remi: shhh i'm getting my daily dose of tea

Elaine: ^^

Blyke: TEHRE WAS BlOOD ON HIS SHEETS

Remi: did Isen get his period??

Elaine: that's not how it works sweaty

Arlo: @sweaty

Elaine: I did that on purpose you blonde porcupine

Arlo: mcscuse me bitch

Arlo: don't be jealous that my hair is beautiful and luscious and yours isnt 

Arlo: you're just cheesed that one day i'm going to be on conair ads and you're going to be the one watching them with dry ass crusty dandruff infested hair 💅💅

Elaine: 

Seraphina: wig 

John: snatched

Remi:

Blyke:

John: are you okay??

Arlo: no.

John: ok

John: good to hear bb

Arlo: 💕💕💕💕

John: ❤❤💖

Seraphina: i'm confused.

Elaine: ^^

Remi: What is this??

Remi: Is Arlo making friends??

Elaine: no. He's going to get close to John and then beat the absolute shit out of him.

Remi: oh.

Arlo: I mean, I was attempting to be nice but that's a good idea

Elaine: np !!

Elaine: but honestly tho your hair is really soft??

John: i can confirm 

Seraphina: whaT??

Blyke: iT's TRUE

Blyke: It's probably the floofiest hair i've ever felt

Remi: give us your secrets, Arlo!!

Arlo: no.

Elaine: I'll hand it over for 5 bucks :))

Arlo: bitch wtf

Elaine: when i chill at his dorm he does it rigorously every night

Elaine: :))

Seraphina: your friendship confuses the heck out of me.

Remi: me too :00

John: same

Elaine: it's not a friendship

Isen: youre right. youre a spineless hoe who hangs onto his every word :))

Isen: anywho im bacc

Blyke: weba bb 💕💖

Isen: ty luv 💕💕

Elaine: so we just gonna ignore that

Blyke: basically

John: yea

Isen: mmhm

John: this friendship confuses me too 

Seraphina: hah gAy

Elaine: @gaY

Isen: man, I knew making this chat was a good idea!

Isen: it's like i had a feeling

John: @spidey senses

Isen: wait

Isen: BLYLKe

Isen: tHATS NOT BLOOD LMAO

Blyke: tHEN WHAT WAS IT

Elaine: ^^

Isen: THAt WAS MY SISTER'S nEW LIPSTICK THING

Blyke: why did you have it??

Isen: I was putting superglue inside :))

Seraphina: you monster

Elaine: i can't believe youve done this fam

Remi: Isen thats horrid

Isen: this isn't even the worst thing i've done to her

Blyke: i can confirm

Remi: eye-

Remi: you are both horrible people.

Blyke: oh dahling we know

Isen: Yeap :))

***

3:45 pm

***

Elaine: yEAAAA

Elaine: clASS IS DONEEE

John: goddamnit french class hits me so hard in the ass i stg

Isen: 👀

Blyle: 👀

Blyke: _mhm yes papa hit me harder_

Seraphina: oh hell nO

Isen: i has bonor 

Blyke: @bonor

Remi: whats that

Seraphina: uhh yea nothing-

Arlo: lmao did remi never attend smeks ed??

Seraphina: nah idk why tho

Elaine: alr thatS iT

Remi: what?

Elaine: **_i'm exposing you remi_**

Arlo: what?

Seraphina: What? What is there to expose

John: same. 

John: Remi your time has come

Elaine: ^^

Remi: I don't know what you guys are talking about??

Isen: ...

Elaine: John and I know whats up

Elaine: Isen probably does too

Isen: DONT BRING ME INTO THIS

Isen: ID LIKE TO LIVE PAST 20, THANK YOU.

Seraphina: you go to wellston. thats not how it works fam

Isen: :(

John: Remi is not who you think she is

Elaine: she's not _innocent_

Seraphina: idk what crack shit you guys are on, but remi is literally the definition of innocence??

Arlo: honestly tho. y'all need to shUT

Elaine: remi watches sum...interesting stuff 

Isen: i hate to say this, but i have receipts

Remi: Isen you too?? I thought we were friends?!

John: remi has some weird books too.

Seraphina: why would you go through her stuff??

Elaine: remi is a koreaboo.

Elaine: there i said it. 

John: its true

Isen: her search history is literally all kpop idols, korean clothing stores and duolingo pages???

John: her drawers are full of pictures of male idols, and she has _paper back copies_ of wattpad kpop smuts and ff's????

Blyke: pft. Imagine reading wattpad ://

Elaine: she has a blanket that says oppar on it.

Seraphina: eyE-

Arlo: This can't be true??

Remi: ....

Remi: It's just, there's so much to love!!

Serahina: wattpad smuts.

Seraphina: sMUTs.

Remi: Theyre good!!

Blyke: remi-

Blyke: Is that why your instant noodle collection is so big???

Remi: :)))

Seraphina: alright that's enuff internet for me today. goonight

John: same. I'm out.

Blyke: same. gn.

***

12:00am

***

Isen: guys. so you guys know how i regularly go through peoples backgrounds and search histories for fun??

John: yes. You dug up my mommy issues.

Seraphina: dam. i'm pretty open abt my parental issues :))

Elaine: am i the only one with a stable family??

Remi: you lit hay on fire and sent me videos of your barn almost burning down.

Elaine: Nobody was hurt tho. Besides, my 3 brothers helped me 

John: why do you casually light stuff on fire.

Elaine: I was an aspiring arsonist. 

Arlo: she scared me as a kid. She used to steal magnifying glasses and light ants on fire.

Seraphina: wtf?? ANyways isen go on.

Isen: so you know how Cecile regularly makes us her bitches inside the newspaper room.

Remi: i stg Cecile has the entire newspaper room w h i p p e d

Blyke: she really does. Isen leaves me in the middle of the night sometimes to go to the Newspaper room

Arlo: thats gay.

Isen: it's no homo tho.

Blyke: hart been broke so many times

Elaine: good.

Blyke: >:'0

Isen: i was trying to dig up dirt on cecile, and godDamN

John: oop spill sis

Arlo: you disgust me.

John: ;D

Isen: I have seen things....that should never be seen

Seraphina: are you going to tell us or should i go back to sleep.

Elaine: ^^

Isen: she downloaded a 10 hour long version of mine diamonds ??

Elaine: wait that's a thing??

Isen: apparently. 

Seraphina: i'm not surprised. she looks like she wants to commit toaster bath everyday

Arlo: i mean I would too if i had to see Isen everyday

Isen: :0 you take that back

Arlo: :) no.

Isen: I'm not helping you on your little, uh _missions_ anymore.

Arlo: are you sure about that?

Isen: no.

Arlo: thats what i thot 

Elaine: pft whipPed

John: lmao what a bottom

Isen: stfu elAinE

Isen: STFU JOHN AS IF YOU DONT BOTTOM FOR SERA

John: >:0

Blyke: uHHH LMAO dont lie elaine, you're at Arlo's beck and call all day.

Elaine: eYE-

Seraphina: i hate to agree

Elaine: you too??

John: everybody here is a little whipped.

Seraphina: hem hem.

John: some more than others.

***

WELP THERE IT IS PEOPLE! My first actual chapter to my chatfic :))

Also, i'm probably not going to bother with changing names, as i don't think i have an solid ideas for them. I hope you guys liked this chapter :))

***


	4. ｡.:*☆ woodchuck trauma "bitch boy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alternatively named: how much trauma could a woodchuck trauma if a woodchuck could chuck trauma

alternatively named: how much trauma could a woodchuck trauma if a woodchuck could chuck trauma 

***

**_teehee y'all can thank @staidforsooth for introducing me to cursed A03 tags because now i'm basing my entire chat plot around them, and they're now the chapter titles :DD props to whichever genius's created these_ **

***

Arlo: My french class wants me to do a presentation about how i got my ability??

Seraphina: oh, me too.

Arlo: I have to talk about my family.

Elaine: and?

Arlo: Family is not a word I grew up with.

John: oh.

John: lmao el

Remi: now that I think about it, most of the kids in Wellston have some dark childhood past??

Blyke: :0

John: thats so trew

Arlo: Your spelling is atrocious. 

John: mm thanks i try

Isen: i can confirm. bad spelling. your BDE makes up for it tho 

John: I'm sorry what

Isen: :D anywho yee yall have some wild pasts 

Seraphina: fam you need to stop going through our backgrounds???

Elaine: ^^

Remi: i swear you knew my brother died before me.

John: he knew abt my mommy issues. like tF

Blyke:

Seraphina: eyE-

John: mcscuse me bitch but my mOmmY iSsuEs are not edGy

Isen: you're mxcused 🤡

John: try and catch these hands 

Isen: i will catch those handS

John: i'm telling cecile you were trashing her 🤡

Isen: bud, i literally have all of your personal information at my fingertips. try me biTCh

John: eyem-

John: sera?

Seraphina: you're on your own.

John: :'))

Remi: dw John. even though you bitch slapped me in front of the student body, i'm heading over to Isen's rn so i'll make sure your childhood trauma stays private (☞ﾟヮﾟ)☞

Isen: waIT REMI WAIT NO

Remi: i'm coming in :DD

Blyke: WAIT REMI NO WE'RE BUSY RNN

Elaine: remi start recording

Remi: kinda sus but okay :D

Isen: KJDSOJFE??)^%A^66

Remi: oh lordee

Remi: ARE TOU GUYS sNORTING ESSENTIAL OILS ??

Isen: IAJOIHD NO??

Remi: tSKJSJ THEY'RE SHIRTLESS AND RUBBING WHAT SMELLS LIKE LAVENDER OIL ON EACH OTHER?? AND THERE'S LIKE 7 DIFFERENT DIFFUSoRS GOING OFF

Remi: why are yall wearing makeup like its a drag race hUH-

Seraphina: send proof or it didnt happen

Remi: kinkshamingisoneofmymanytalents.mp4

Elaine: is that dorime playing in the background eyem-

Arlo: is that purple metallic eyeliner on Blyke??

Blyke: JSAKEHW IT WAS BRO TIME

Isen: YEAA 

Blyke: i feel so violated

Isen: same, man. 

Arlo: tragic.

Seraphina: lmao not yall ignoring how arlo can tell diff types of eyeliner-

Arlo: I'm not a millenial, Seraphina. I'm a classy man, I know my eyeliners.

Elaine: ok m8

Remi: aijdoefj the lavender scent is getting to my head. I feel dizzy

Isen: >:0 the room smells gr8 wtf

Blyke: yea m8 

Seraphina: use 8 one more time and im reversing your body back to your prepubescent form

Isen: **:))**

Remi: just to be clear!! im not judging!!

Seraphina: god is listening, Remi. Don't lie.

Arlo: the only god here is me

John: lmao the clownery

Seraphina: what?

John: 🤡

Arlo: and i allow Remi to lie because...she's Remi.

Seraphina: that's allowed ig

Remi: :D

***

|2:41pm|

***

Isen: can somebody go to my room and grab my USB flashdrive?

Isen: I'm in the Newspaper room rn and Cecile isn't letting me leave.

Arlo: just leave

Isen: bruh no

Blyke: babe, just go??

John: I'll grab it for you!!

Seraphina: I'll come too!

Isen: ty >:D

Remi: don't let them go into your room unsupervised. 

Elaine: yea. 

Elaine: one time i asked Seraphina who was with John at the time to grab my pack of matches for me. I came back to see all my old orange peels reenacting an unspeakable scene 

Remi: that paragraph made me uncomfortable. 

Elaine: was it the old orange peels part??

Remi: yup.

Elane: soz luv :))

Isen: I REALLY NEED IT. CECILE IS GETTIN MAD

Remi: w h i p p e d

Isen: maybe a lil

Arlo: I stg, making ppl their bitches is my job. Why tf is Cecile doing it?

John: think of it this way, technically Cecile is your bitch. Which makes all her bitches your bitches. So you're queen of the bitches.

Seraphine: the Queen bitch.

Arlo: im the king wdum

Seraphina: fam no i am

Seraphina: you're just bitch boy

Arlo: what the fuck

Seraphina: stfu bitch boy

Arlo:

Elaine: simp

Arlo: I won't let you use my hair mask ever again

Elaine: asgaduhu alrr

Blyke: That was the ugliest keyboard smash ive ever seen

Elaine: I try :))

Isen: so is anybody going to grab my USB flash drive or not?

Arlo: you poosi just leave

Isen: if i dont respond in 5 minutes, Cecile tied me up and threw me into the Dungeon.

Remi: kinky.

Elaine: very kinky.

Seraphina: the fuck is a dungeon- like some red room type shit??

Isen: deadass lmao

John: Isen. I'm inside you room. 

Isen: it should be in the left drawer under a book

John: ....

Seraphina: ....

Seraphina: AHHFSD yALL LOOK AT THIS SHIT

Seraphina: hipsdontlie.mp4

Remi: eye-

John: exActLy

Isen: JSHDF fAMTHATS PRIVATE WTFF

John: hey isen?

Isen: yea?

John: why do you have my old school picture and file?

Arlo: 

Isen:

Blyke:

Isen: shit. 

Arlo: he liked you.

Isen: ^^

John: that's just creepy.

John: but im into that ;D

Isen: thats kinda gay bro

John: shit mb

***

**teehee :)) ily all :D**

**If you guys liked this chapter give it a vote :)**

**otherwise youre a pussy :))**

**:))**

***


	5. ｡.:*☆q-tips and rainbow my little pony hair "puta"

|9:32am|

Remi: onionhASYEOO

Seraphina: noah fence rems, thats not cute

John: ^^ minus the noah fence part. I hope you cry :))

Remi: >:0

John: IM PLAYING CALM YOUR FLAT CHEST 

Remi: im sorry what

Seraphina: eyem- did he just-

John: i wouldve said calm your tits if you had any 😃🤏

Remi: * _sharp inhale*_

Seraphina: go for the necc sweaty

Remi: john :)) i will shock you, and your dad, find your missing mom and shock her too :) I'll shock yall so hard your ancestors feel it from the grave and come back to earth to see what the hell is up :) then ill shock them too :) ill shock you so hard your small balls will become even smaller :) i'll shock em till they disappear :) try me bitch :)

John: oh

John: i'm sorry remi 

John: leave my balls out of this pls

Remi: :))

Isen: thats terrifying eyem-

Isen: but we have a problem.

Blyke: did the store run out of hello kitty bandaids again?

Isen: nO. there's a new kid.

Arlo: and?

Isen: I did a lil background check on her, and turns out shes a telepath and has a history of selling people's secrets for money and clout **:))**

Remi: sounds like smthg you would do isen. yall must get along great :D

Isen: shit up

Seraphina: ohhh damn

Seraphina: so of she read my mind, she could see my body count?

Isen: basicalLY

Isen: lmao wait what

Seraphina: :Dc 

John: I'll take care of it >:D

Isen: why? you're a cripple?? you have no secrets except for you mommy issues, and most ppl know abt that

John: you bitch. I'm feeling nice.

Blyke: scratch that. everyone knows abt his mommy issues. its his only personality trait lmaoo

John: >:0c

Remi: okay but,,, what's John going to do?

Elaine: probably get his ass kicked. 

Isen: yeap

Blyke: basically

Arlo: exactly

John: I hate all of you.

John: except for sera 

Blyke: simp

Seraphina: poggers

|9:54am|

John: shit.

Seraphina: that was fast.

John: no, she became friends with Arlo's fanbase??

Seraphina: oh shit.

John: and they're very protective of her

John: if any rumours come out abt me, they're fake. I was antagonising her, and they started to hiss at me.

Arlo: lmfao. I'm a god amongst the female population

Seraphina: I hate how that's true??

Elaine: same. There's this one girl in my P.E class who has this weird ass ability where she can create Q-tips out of her fingers??

Seraphina: eyE- thats a sad ability ://

John: but, she'd have an unlimited supply of Q-tips!

Elaine: she thought i was "making a move" on her man (Arlo), and tried to stab me in the eyes with her Q-tip fingers. 

Remi: WAIT. IS THAT THE GIRL WITH THE RAINBOW MY LITTLE PONY HAIR??

Elaine: YES!

Remi: She came into class one day all wanked up with white powder on her shirt?

Remi: turns out her lil posse and her were caught eating cornstarch in a closet. 

Remi: It was some weird ritual shit. there were candles and all.

Arlo: I- this is why i have a fear of females. You guys do the weirdest shit for attention. 

Elaine: that's true. One girl leaked her own noodles and blamed her best friend. She got pimp slapped in the middle of the hallway though??

Seraphina: pft i remember that. The best friends name is Cana, she's pretty chill. She has an older sister who plugs alcohol for her, so if you want alcohol she sells it :)

Isen: Eye- good to know.

Blyke: ^^

Seraphina: I DONT CONDONE OR ENCOURAGE UNDERAGE DRINKING BTW MR FBI MAN. 

Isen: ??

Seraphina: :)

Arlo: you're contradicting your previous sentences but go off ig.

Seraphina: square up asslO

Arlo: triangle down puta

Elaine: spanish, hot.

Arlo: you're a puta too

Elaine: i'm swooning, ahhh

Isen: he's calling you guys whores-

Elaine: mm say it again im close

Isen: bYE ASF THATS MY LINE-

Arlo: what the actual fuck

Blyke: wtf indeed.

Remi: who are you and what have you done with our orange loving human bandaid??

Elaine: a puta apparently 

Elaine: arlo's puta

Blyke: pFT eYEM

Arlo: no elaine bad

Seraphina: elaine,,, waifu,, deep breaths

Elaine: no you

Elaine: anywho gtg, i arrived at the gym and im gonna fight some kids on my equipment >:D

Isen: imagine elaine in a gym.

Elaine: bitch, I used to regularly squat my 11 year old brother who weighed 125lbs. 

Blyke: broski, noah fence but _have you seen Elaine's thighs??_

Arlo: she could crush me with them, and I'd say thank you.

Blyke:

Isen:

Seraphina:

John:

John: doubleyew tee eff ??

Arlo: I said what I said

Seraphina: there's no way this is Arlo??

Arlo: tis I, pleb

John: I need to sleep.

Remi: it's not even 10am??

John: shut, pinkachu. 

Seraphina:

John: I'm sorry. Pls forgive me.

Remi: simp

**vote you putas >:0**

***


End file.
